


Now, Behave

by dudewheresmytea



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: BDSM, Consensual Kink, D/s, Dom!Ignis, Dom/sub, Flirting, M/M, Paddling, Spanking, Sub!Gladio, bad behavior
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-02
Updated: 2017-09-02
Packaged: 2018-12-23 03:42:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11981397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dudewheresmytea/pseuds/dudewheresmytea
Summary: Gladio gets in trouble for flirting at the AC festival.





	Now, Behave

                                                           

     The boys had caught wind of a themed festival being held in Lestallum. Being long-time fans of the stealth video game, Assassin’s Creed, Prom and Noct talked Ignis and Gladio into taking some time off from their duties to drive over and check it out. The four men made their way to the sultry city of Lestallum, which, by this time of year, was starting to cool down just a bit.

     Once they arrived, they were greeted by a lively scene. Huge banners announcing the festival were hung all around, and the wonderful aroma of street food permeated the air. A large assembly of people were standing about, most of which were dressed in historical garb that looked as if it was plucked straight out of the Assassin’s Creed world.

“Wow! Would ya get a load of this?! A wide-eyed Prompto exclaimed from the front seat of the regalia as they pulled in.

“Yeah, whoa!” Noct replied.

“Heh, yeah. This might end up being fun after all,” Gladio remarked with a sly grin as he looked at the crowd.

                                                                                                                   ~

     With the car parked and its occupants unloaded, the four friends slowly weaved through the horde of attendees and soaked in the sights. There was much to be seen, but what had to be the most exciting thing right off the bat was watching random people climb several stairs up to the top of a very tall wooden structure, leap off of it, and land unharmed into a large pile of hay stationed below.

“The leap of faith,” Ignis commented coolly as they watched in awe. “A very brave feat, indeed.”

“Haha, I bet you wanna jump it, Iggy, huh?” Gladio asked playfully, expecting Ignis to blanch in response.

“Well,” Ignis replied with a twinkle in his eye. “I just may consider it.”

“No way, Ignis, really?” Noctis interjected.

“Time will tell...”

                                                                                                                 ~

     The boys’ attention was quickly diverted by the approach of two women that they had come to know during their travels: Cindy and Holly.

“Howdy, boys!” Cindy called out loudly as she came closer. “Glad ya’ll could make it!”

The two women gave the four newcomers a quick run-through of the festival, and were encouraged to don the same robe-like outfits that many around them were sporting. Agreeing to do so, the boys went and got dressed and reassembled shortly afterward.

“Isn’t this attire rather…revealing?” Ignis commented reservedly, referring to how the cloth strips left some areas of their bodies uncovered.

“Aw, is Iggy _shyy_?” Gladio cooed teasingly, but quickly quieted after Ignis shot him a swift glare.

“No, I’m just not used to be exposed all the time, like you.”

“C’mon, guys! This is _so_ cool! We’re real assassins!” Prompto said eagerly in an attempt to smooth over the tension. “I think this is great! Isn’t it, Noct?”

They all turned to Noct, and while his expression was cool and collected, the little smirk tugging at the corner of his lips revealed that he was quite proud of his new ensemble. “Yeah. Okay, let’s go check this place out!”

“You guys go on ahead, I’ll be …around. How about we all meet back here at this spot at midnight?”

“Uh, sure, Gladio, whatever,” Prompto replied and started to run in the direction of one of the contest games, pulling Noct with him. “See ya!”

                                                                                                                        ~

     Noct and Prompto enjoyed the festivities together, while Gladio and Ignis went their separate ways. Ignis was particularly interested in the local food, and could be seen initiating conversations with the staff working the food carts. Gladio, on the other hand, was in the mood to flirt. Pleased that the others didn’t give him any grief over wanting to strike out alone, he spent the next couple of hours weaving around the crowd, talking with several women. He enjoyed the positive reactions and attention that he received from them, and in turn he channeled his best Don Juan. He was deep in the seducement zone, and was in the middle of delivering some cheesy pickup line to lady number four or five- who knows, he’s lost count- when Ignis suddenly appeared in his peripheral vision.

“Gladio.”

Gladio looked over at his long-time friend and lover as he felt his stomach flip at his name being spoken so sternly.

“Hey, Iggy. Uh, what’s up?”

Ignis’ face was set into an austere expression, and his eyes flitted from Gladio, to the woman he was talking to, and back to Gladio. “Would you please meet me back at the car in an hour? There is something I need to discuss with you.” Before Gladio could respond, Ignis turned and walked away.

“What was _that_ all about?”

“Oh, nothin’, babe. Don’t worry ‘bout it,” Gladio replied unwaveringly, but suddenly felt that he wasn’t in the mood to flirt anymore.

                                                                                                                       ~

     Even though he was free to continue his amorous escapades for a little while longer, Gladio could no longer find the motivation. Instead, his mind was solely focused on the fact that he had been caught doing something inappropriate, and now had Ignis to answer to. The two men had formed a rather loose but respectable relationship with each other during the past couple of years. Since they first and foremost have important work duties to obey, they had mutually decided that it was in their best interests to keep the personal aspects of their relation on the down-low.

     Gladio made an excuse to the woman and slipped away from the crowd. He leaned into a dark corner and began to process his thoughts. He felt guilty and nervous in anticipation of what Ignis had in store for him. He was hoping that this was not going to be the end of their relationship. Gladio loved Ignis more than he let on at times, but with his duty constantly looming over him, he mostly kept things light with him. He didn’t think that Ignis would mind his mingling, but he now supposed that doing so with five women in a row was a little much. _How long had he been watching me?_

                                                                                                                        ~

     An hour later, Gladio stealthily jogged over to the lot where Ignis had parked the regalia. When he arrived, he saw Ignis seated behind the wheel, his face turned forward and looking off into the distance. Gladio stopped in front of the driver’s side door, facing him. Without bothering to look over at him, Ignis told him to get in. Gladio made his way around the car to the front passenger side and began to open the door. “No. Get in the back.” Frowning slightly, Gladio did as he was told and climbed into the back seat.

     Within a moment, the regalia purred to life and the two were pulling out of the lot and away from the bustling city. Soon, the sounds and smells of the festival were behind them, and Ignis drove on in silence. Gladio couldn’t take the suspense anymore and spoke.

“Iggy, look…”

“No, Gladio. You look. Look at what I have placed on the seat next to you. That’s what awaits you.”

Gladio looked down at the empty seat to his left, and in the darkness he could just make out an outline of something laying upon it. His hand reached out to grasp it and within moments he knew what it was. The shape and wooden texture gave it away. It was a thick paddle.

“Oh... what…? Aw c’mon, I didn’t mean anything by talking to those ladies…I was just passing time…”

“Yes, and soon you’ll be passing time with me out in the middle of nowhere, getting your bottom blistered.”

Gladio wasn’t the type to blush often, but this time he did. He fidgeted in his seat as he tried to think up another excuse with which to pacify the irate Ignis. He even considered tossing the paddle out of the car, but he knew that was a horrible idea.

“Iggy, c’mon! We all went to the festival to have a good time. I wasn’t interested in silly carnival games, so, I did what came naturally. I didn’t think you’d take offense. I’m sorry!”

“I honestly didn’t mind at first, Gladio,” Ignis retorted as he glowered at the other man through the rear-view mirror, “I know our relationship isn’t bound tightly, but when I noticed that you were literally trying to flirt with every single woman in the vicinity, that’s when I decided that you were not being considerate of my feelings in the slightest. To repay you, I will not be considerate of your backside.”

Gladio groaned and slumped back into his seat. He knew that once Ignis had made up his mind, it would be impossible to persuade him to change it. Every new excuse and reason he thought up was not even worth voicing. So, he sat in silence as the car quietly made its way along the dark road, moodily looking down and watching the paddle as the streetlights momentarily cast their illumination upon it.

     Ignis pulled the regalia over alongside a steep embankment and got out. Gladio, being rather unwilling to want to participate Ignis’ plan, stayed seated and crossed his arms. “Yes, well, the sooner you get out of the car and follow me, the sooner we’ll be done and back to the festival.” Ignis declared sternly as he started down the other side of the embankment. “Oh, and do bring the paddle with you!” Gladio sighed heavily as he got out of the car and began to follow his lover down the dark hill, paddle in hand.

                                                                                                                     ~

     At the bottom of the embankment was a small river surrounded by trees. The pocket lights attached to the two men’s clothing lit the way as they crossed the river on a rickety wooden bridge and entered the forest via a small footpath. It was apparent that the path was scarcely used. Roots, rocks, and thorny tendrils were vying for dominance all along its length. Gladio wondered how Ignis even knew about this place, but soon redirected his mind toward trying not to trip or get scratched up by the wild flora. They made it through to a small opening in the trees, centered by a large boulder.

“After surveying many of the trails around this area, I prefer this one,” Ignis commented. “I come there to think, sometimes.”

Gladio was enthralled that Ignis was showing him his private retreat, making him smile with love. “I like it here. Hey, let’s say we just chill here a while and talk instead of- “

“No, Gladio. Soon, but not tonight. Tonight, I brought you here for a purpose, and that purpose is to attempt to instill some manners and empathy into you. Now, without further ado, bring yourself over to that rock and prop yourself against it.” Handing Ignis the paddle as he passed him on the way toward the rock, Gladio resignedly shuffled through the soft bed of forest leaves and bent over, laying his hands flat upon the rough surface of the boulder. Ignis came up behind him and lifted his robed outfit and tucked it neatly into the leather strap encircling his abdomen. He then lowered his undergarments down to his ankles, brushing his hand almost lovingly along the other man’s sturdy legs as he did so. Feeling the true heaviness of his situation, Gladio looked back at Ignis in an imploring manner, hoping that he would relent. Ignis exchanged eye contact with him for a moment before turning away and taking position.

                                                                                                                      ~

     “Gladio, I do hope you know that this is for your own good. If you wish to be in a relationship with someone, you should think and preferably _hesitate_ before going around, making passes at everyone you see.” Before giving him a chance to answer, Ignis swung the paddle hard and struck him square upon the roundest part of his bared buttocks. Gladio sucked in his breath sharply as intense pain rapidly seared through his flesh. The second strike came shortly after the first, giving the man little time to recuperate.

     Having his strategy all planned out, Ignis continued in this vein, rapidly thrashing Gladio’s backside with the heavy paddle. Gladio was stoic toward the intense sensations at first, but as they quickly built up, it was apparent that he was having a hell of a time not showing his distress. He began to lift his legs in a sort of dance to try to shake out the pain, but it didn’t work. He tried to twist his rear in a feeble attempt to avoid the paddle, but Ignis was fast and always connected cleanly. He occasionally even tried to shield himself with his hands, but Ignis would stop, command him to put them back upon the rock, and swat him hard on his upper thighs in reprisal.

     As the minutes dragged on, Gladio’s ass and thighs were becoming extremely reddened and tender. Realizing that physical movements could not thwart Ignis’ punishing capabilities, he at last pushed his pride aside and resorted to begging and promising better behavior in the future. “Iggy, _please_! This like seriously hurts. I _promise_ I won’t flirt with any more women! I won’t even _look_ at ‘em! Please, just stop!” Ignis, knowing that it was terribly hard for Gladio to plead like this, lowered the paddle. He approached the chastened man, who was now panting as he hung his head low between his shoulders. Gladio gave a start when Ignis brought his hand over and gently caressed his tender and burning buttocks, and took note that they were beginning to bruise. He slid his hand softly up and down his reddened thighs, and then lightly cupped his large testicles, causing him to twitch again. He peered around the man’s hip and noticed that his cock was semi-hard.

     Ignis gave Gladio’s balls a squeeze. “I just need you to understand that I will not tolerate any blatant disrespect like this, now or again in the future.”

“I understand. I won’t ...I promise- I honestly fucking promise that I won’t do it again, Iggy. Please. I-...I love you. I was afraid to say it before, but I love you. I didn’t mean to hurt you.”

Ignis stared into Gladio’s eyes for a few awe-struck seconds before grabbing him by the elbow and lifting him up so that he could kiss him fully on the mouth. “I love you, too. Now, behave.”

**Author's Note:**

> Although not stated, it's a given that the bdsm dynamics were discussed and agreed upon between the two ahead of time.


End file.
